breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Quite a Ride
|next = |synopsis = Jimmy identifies a new market for his talents; Mike vets a potential partnership; Kim drives a hard bargain. |viewers = (live / total) 1.53m / 3.40m }} "Quite a Ride" is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Better Call Saul and the thirty-fifth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser Just before the events of , at the offices of Saul Goodman & Associates, Saul retrieves a satchel full of cash from the ceiling while Francesca shreds documents. Saul tears open the " " wallpaper behind his desk and takes out his shoebox, which he places inside his luggage. He hands over two wads of cash and Ed's business card to Francesca. Saul offers Francesca a hug before she leaves to dispose of the shredded documents, but she scoffs and walks out. He then takes out a disposable cell phone from his desk drawer and calls Ed. Act I At CC Mobile, Jimmy initially struggles to attract business despite the massive sign he painted on the storefront windows. After an indeterminate amount of time, a pickup truck pulls up and a customer steps into the store. When the customer, the owner of a contracting business, asks whether Jimmy's services can protect him from the IRS, Jimmy offers him a disposable cell phone that he can use to communicate without being eavesdropped or tracked. Jimmy is ultimately able to sell a whole stack of drop phones to the customer. In a parking lot at Denver International Airport in Colorado, a Frenchman steps off an airport shuttle and approaches a rental car. He finds a set of keys hidden in the right front wheel well, and in the front cupholder, a cell phone. As he picks up the phone, he gets a call from Mike, who gives him directions to a wooded area in the Rocky Mountains. The Frenchman drives to the location Mike instructs him to, by a mile marker on the side of a windy road. Here, Mike calls him again, instructing him to don a hood found in the trunk and wait next to the road with his luggage. After the man dons the hood, Mike and a cohort, Nick, put the Frenchman in the back of a windowless van and drive hundreds of miles to Albuquerque. The Frenchman, a structural engineer, is not allowed to remove his hood until he is deposited in the Lavanderia Brilliante. He's being hired to conduct analysis on the doability and the work needed to excavate a new basement. He confidently concludes that he can do it in the span of at least six months, more time than a tunnel he once dug under the U.S.-Mexico border. His attitude makes clear he's not suited to Gus's new project and can't be trusted to keep trade secrets. After receiving a short phone call from Gus telling him to reject the candidate, Mike thanks the Frenchman for his time and unceremoniously has him sent home. Act II At the courthouse, Kim is doing public defender work, presumably at the behest of Judge Munsinger. She is defending a teenaged boy, David Estrada, who has been charged with throwing a cinder block through a jewelry store window. Kim negotiates with DDA Bill Oakley, confronting him with the fact that David was arrested based on a statement he gave to police before he was read his rights. Oakley is forced to agree to her plea agreement giving David four months' probation with time served. Outside the courtroom, when David expresses ingratitude for getting his sentence reduced, Kim urges him to go back to his grandfather, beg for a job, and turn his life around. That night, Jimmy suggests he and Kim watch on television, but Kim tells him she needs to review Viola's paperwork for Mesa Verde. Jimmy tries to watch the film while Kim does her work, but grows restless and turns the TV off. He falsely tells her he has things to do at work despite the late hour. Back at CC Mobile, Jimmy types out receipts, sorts cash in the register, and takes a large stock of drop phones before leaving the store. Act III Jimmy approaches three youths in his car and offers them drop phones, but they dismiss him as a "narc" and tell him to beat it. Jimmy goes to Day Spa and Nail, looks through his stock of tacky clothes, and dons a tracksuit. He walks up to shady characters at the Dog House, who prove to be more willing to purchase phones, sometimes in bulk. Eventually, Jimmy sees the Dog House's patrons leave as a biker gang rolls in. Although he is intimidated by the bikers, Jimmy approaches them with the last of his supply and manages to convince them to make purchases. After the bikers leave, and Jimmy is about to drive away, he is mugged by the three youths from before. Jimmy's money is stolen after he is beaten. BCS_405_07.png BCS_405_08.png BCS_405_09.png BCS_405_10.png BCS_405_11.png BCS_405_12.png Act IV Kim wakes up in the early hours of the morning to find Jimmy in the bathroom, tending to his injuries from the mugging. After she treats him with ice and iodine, Jimmy criticizes himself for misreading the situation and not recognizing the youths as muggers sooner. Jimmy suddenly agrees to see the therapist Kim recommended. The following morning, Jimmy spends the day removing his sign from the CC Mobile storefront. Meanwhile, Kim takes a taxi to the home of a woman named Denise, who is an hour late to her appearance in court over a drug possession charge. While she persuades Denise to come with her the courthouse, Kim mutes an incoming phone call. While Denise changes, Kim receives a second call; it's Paige, who tells her that an error has come up in Viola's paperwork and that Kim is needed right away. Kim hangs up on Paige before leaving the house with Denise. Later, at Mesa Verde, Paige admonishes Kim for hanging up on her and reminds Kim that she promised to put her focus solely on Mesa Verde. Kim apologizes and promises that it won't happen again. Act V Gus orders Mike to try again with another structural engineer, Werner Ziegler, who he escorts to Lavanderia Brilliante via the same blindfolded trip in the van as the Frenchman. After making much more thorough measurements of the building, particularly an area around one of the laundry machines, Werner explains the logistical challenges of excavating the area beneath the industrial laundry without compromising the building or drawing attention from people above-ground. Gus emerges from the shadows and asks if Werner is saying the job is impossible; Werner replies that it will be difficult, dangerous and expensive, but not impossible. Impressed, Gus introduces himself to Werner and greets him in German, taking him on for the job. BCS_405_15.png BCS_405_16.png BCS_405_17.png Jimmy steps into the courthouse restroom and finds Howard, who is fidgety and disheveled. Despite initially insisting that everything is fine, Howard alludes to suffering from insomnia. Jimmy suggests that he see Kim's therapist, but Howard replies that he is already seeing someone twice a week. After Howard leaves, Jimmy tears up the business card of Kim's therapist and flushes it down the toilet. Later, while submitting to his court-mandated PPD check-in, Jimmy lies to his PPD supervisor about meeting with known criminals. When the supervisor asks what Jimmy plans to do once his PPD is up, Jimmy goes off on a small tirade about how he will get his law license back, reestablish his legal partnership with Kim, and become a "damn good lawyer" who people are going to know about. Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-405-mike-banks-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-405-kim-seehorn-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-405-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-405-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-405-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-405-jimmy-odenkirk-4-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-405-jimmy-odenkirk-5-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-405-mike-banks-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-405-mike-banks-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-405-mike-banks-4-935.jpg Trivia * The teaser was shot in film, to match the quality of Breaking Bad, as opposed to digital which most of Better Call Saul was filmed in. **This scene is the only time Saul refers to himself as Jimmy during Breaking Bad timeline. * "It's the best money can buy." echoes what Saul will say to Badger during his first scene in Breaking Bad. * The box that Saul extracts from the wall of his office is the same one that Gene searches for an old videotape of Saul Goodman's commercials. * The way Werner Ziegler speaks in German while having a hood over his head and then is told "speak English" by Mike is similar to how Saul speaks Spanish to his captors, Walt and Jesse, who are wearing ski masks, and Jesse tells him to "speak English". * After being beaten by Rocco, Jed and Zane, Jimmy is lying on the ground and it is possible to see that he is wearing the same walking shoes that he had offered to Irene Landry. * At the "Dog House," a car similar to Jesse Pinkman's Monte Carlo can be seen using hydraulics. This might be an easter egg referring to the character. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga (credit only) * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Cara Pifko as Paige Novick * Rainer Bock as Werner Ziegler * Carlos Leal as Structural Engineer * Keiko Agena as Viola Goto * Tina Parker as Francesca Liddy * Marlon Young as PPD Supervisor * Andrew Thatcher as Customer * Tommy Nelson as Rocco * Carlin James as Zane * Cory Chapman as Jed |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Peter Diseth as Bill Oakley * Don Williams as Marty * Jonathan Nieves as David * Tabatha Shaun as Denise * Orelon Sidney as Judge Lipitz * Marsella Duarte as Clerk * Raymond Carmona as Bailiff * Eric Steinig as Nick * Drew Moore as Biker Boss * Sheypan Draus as Skeeve * Jamie Javier Guerrreo as Driver * Chris Wright as Hustler * Todd Lawson LaTourrette as Skell * Cosme Duarte as Dog House Customer |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * TBA Filming Locations * CC Mobile located at 5805 Menual Blvd NE, Albuquerque NM, Where Jimmy is working is shown again a few times in this episode. * The Wash Tub laundry mat at 101 11th NW Albuquerque NM. Jimmy goes out to sell some pay as you go phones. He visits the Wash Tub Laundry Mat. * Dog The Dog House at 1258 Central Ave NW, Albuquerque NM. Also seen in the scene where Jimmy is selling phones. Featured a few times in Breaking Bad episodes. Featured Music *'"Even the Nights Are Better"' by Air Suplly (Jimmy in the cell phone store) *'"Your Love Rolled Over Me"' by Timothy (Jimmy in the cell phone store) *'"I Don't Mind"' by Jamie Dunlap, Scott Nickoley & Stephen Lang (Jimmy in the cell phone store) *'"Lara's Theme from Doctor Zhivago"' by Erich Kunzel & Cincinnati Pops Orchestra (Jimmy watching TV, Kim working) *'"Street Life"' by Crusaders feat Randy Crawford (Jimmy driving around Alberquerque at night trying to sell cell phones) Memorable Quotes Videos Better_Call_Saul_-_Jim_sells_mobile_phones_at_Dog_House|Jimmy sells prepaid phones Better_Call_Saul_S04E05_Clip_%27Bathroom_Break%27_Rotten_Tomatoes_TV|Howard's insomnia Category:Season 4 episodes (Better Call Saul)